fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Reika-Haguromo Lala/Cure Milky (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Reika-Haguromo Lala is the adoptive daughter of hairdressers named Cygnus Reika Hyoga & His eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty . Even since she was born . Lala used to live on Planet Saman . But now, she officially lives here on Earth from now on and is pretty much the pilot of her Courageous Milky Way Gundam . Lala is also doing very well with her martial arts styles & doesn't hesitate to help anyone who needs it . She will always be known as the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way . 'Early Life ' Lala used to live on Planet Saman for a very short period of time . Her parents & her older brother have been constantly looking down on her & treat her like a slave whenever she makes her own decisions but then , they completely start denying her-flat out . Due to this ongoing amount of negativity in her family , she packs up her stuff , changes her residence and then goes to her new home on Earth . As of the end of the first anime towards the the second, she now lives with Hyoga & Aoki-who have always been looking up to her and accepting her for she is no matter what . Her home residence is known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization in Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth . Milky Shock-Used her Star Color Pendant for that attack .her favorite catchphrase is "oyo" & pretty much ends her sentences with -"lun" "The milky way stretching across the heavens ! Cure Milky !" 'Reika-Haguromo Lala/Cure Milky 's Official Physical Appearances' Lala is seen wearing her first outfit from the first series -wearing a par white summer dress with pink frilly accents around the bottom of it . Around the bottom of her dress, she has a dark turquoise circled around the bottom of her dress . She wears a really cool dark purple belt with a glass Saturn decoration on the side of her waist. she also wears a short -sleeved yellow jacket with a blue & white ''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ''style collar around it . She is wearing her Star Color Pendant around her neck and has a glove that somewhat connects to AI on her left hand. There is a heart in the middle of her jacket .Around her jacket are huge hot pink circles with hearts on them . Her hair is short to mid-length with pale blue & pink streaks on the side of her head . She has huge hot pink button -Like hair barettes on both sides of her head, covering most of her antennas . In this second anime, she now has her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt, a mask on her face, her Star Color Pendant is now painted aqua & light cyan , she wears an off-the-shoulder t-shirt that shows both the Cygnus & snowflakes with the milky way as a background on it . She has jeweled aqua accents around the collar area around her short sleeves . She wears light cyan leg warmers , white socks & aqua tennis shoes with white buckles on them . Lala's Hawaiian attire shows her wearing an aqua Hawaiian style dress with a belt that has the Milky Way on the front of it , the dress has frilly light cyan sleeves that give way to the shoulder areas -meaning that this is actually a short-sleeved Hawaiian style dress completed with light cyan frills that are at the bottom of her dress, on her Hawaiian style dress shows a pretty cool design of the light cyan galaxy background completed with the Milky Way on the front of the dress . It also has a frilly light cyan collar completed with an aqua sunhat decorated with yellow & light cyan flowers �� on the left side of her hat-which pretty much covers up her original hairstyle and the hat itself acts like a shade for her . She can also be seen wearing her aqua sunglasses that cover her eyes . And last but not least -she has her aqua-colored Star �� Color Pendant around her neck as well as her Star Color transformation pen attached to the bottom of her Star ��Color Pendant . She does always have her mask on her face as well as her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . On her left arm is actually her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet is on the right wrist on her right arm . At the upcoming First Annual Baking Competition at the struggling family -friendly baking business in the heart of Shinjuku in downtown Tokyo, alongside her adoptive father Cygnus Reika Hyoga & her adoptive mother Reika Aoki (to become the first family ever to enter a baking competition), Lala can be seen wearing a women's style light cyan bakery chef dress completed Cure Milky's Attacks ' Leo Milky Shock- Using the Star Color Pendant and her Leo Star Princess Pen Gemini Milky Shock- Using the Gemini Star Color Princess Pen and her Star Color Pendant for the upgraded attack Cancer Milky Shock-using her Star Color Pendant and the Cancer Star Color Princess for the upgraded attack. Ultra Milky Diamonddust - an attack used when teaming up with Cygnus Hyoga and Cure Beauty as a part of their Triple attack . Super Ultra Shining Rainbow Cross Shot ! -Attack that is only used when all of the knights of Athena are all together with Fuwa and their new Twinkle Sticks while in their Twinkle Styles . Southern Cross Shot- Used with a Twinkle Stick with all of the knights of Athena are all together . Super Ultra Star Twinkle Imagination Attack !- Attack that is only used when all of the Knights of Athena are all together with Fuwa in their Twinkle Styles . 'Etymology Hagoromo (羽衣?) - Ha (羽?) means "wing" while Goromo (奈?) means "robe". 1 making "Hagoromo" mean "wing robe". Lala (ララ?) - A word that is used often when singing but when written in kanji, (歌姫) it can mean "song princess" 2. Cure Milky is a noun that is the shortened way to write "Milky Way". Milky Way can mean to "the spiral galaxy containing our solar system ." Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Cyan Cures Category:Eternal Virgin Female Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures